


Lovin You

by patal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: its a aphyne song fic.





	Lovin You

**Author's Note:**

> this is a song fic. the song is Lovin You by minnie riperton. its an old song but my classmates wouldn't ever stop singing it when I was in high school. after hearing it again, I realized its a alphyne song.

(lovin you, is easy because your beautiful.)

alphys opened up her eyes with a yarn and looked over to her wife who was stirring awake.

one eye opened and she smiled up at her.

good morning beautiful, alphys says

good morning cutie undyne says tiredly.

(makin love to you, is all I wanna to do)

undyne than sits up and moves over to her wife and sits on top of her. she grinned slyly and her eye glinted.

alphys smiled shyly, even after doing this with undyne for a year. the lizard women still couldn't help but to still be a little over whaled with the fact that she was with undyne. the feeling was mutual but undyne, being who she is was, just better at hiding her more shy side.

(lovin you, is more than just a dream come true)

after their early morning love making session. they started getting ready for the day. 

alphys was carried to the shower by undyne, she was giggling while trying escape her strong arms, and instating that they didn't have time for this. undyne just kept a firm gripe around her and laid kisses on her lovers neck.

it was nice with them taking turns to wash each others back. it was moments like these that neither of them could believe was actually real. since a year ago they could barely get the nerve to even talk to each other sometimes.

(everything that I do, is out of lovin you)

after showering and getting dressed, they went to the kitchen to make breakfast with alphys saying she would make it for them. it wasn't long before alphys emerged from the kitchen holding a tray with heart shaped chocolate chip pancakes sausage and eggs with tall glass of orange juice. she sat it down on the table in front of undyne, who blinked in surprise. 

damn I was that good huh? undyne said playfully. alphys just lightly hits her wife on the arm before going back to the kitchen to get herself something to eat.

(no one else can make me feel, the colors that you bring)

before leaving the house for work, they took a few seconds to kiss and lovingly stare at each other. it was like a tradition that do this before going out. they felt so many wonderful things when they were together, that couldn't leave without expressing a little more before their not able to for the next 8 or more hours at work.

(stay with me while we grow old and we will live each day in spring time)

when work was over undyne took one of alphys hands making her blush. she looked up to see undyne was also blushing. 

un-undyne? 

undyne looked down at her wife and smiled. 

me and you, she began to say, were going to be together until were dust and I promise to make everyday as nice as I can for you.

m-me to undyne, no matter how m-many storm clouds that my come our way. I promise to turn it into spring time for you my love.

undyne now wore a huge smile on her face, your so poetic sweetie. alphys giggled.

undyne bent down to kiss her wife with alphys wrapping her arms around her. they then continued walking home hand and hand telling the other about their day at work.


End file.
